


Henrietta Virginia Group for the Study of Beings from Spectral Realms

by rosewindow



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh-huh? Nino’s? Yeah, yeah. We’ll take two larges. Sausage and avocado. Bye.”<br/>Noah hangs up. “There’s a ghost at Nino’s Pizza.”</p><p>-</p><p>Fusion of The Raven Cycle and the 2016 Ghostbusters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henrietta Virginia Group for the Study of Beings from Spectral Realms

The letter from the Aglionby College tenure committee sits unopened on Adam’s empty desk. He refuses to open it because he knows what it says. The box of books at his feet is proof of that. He wants to blame Gansey and that engineer, Ronan, but he can’t. He’d always known that his past would catch up to him somehow, he’d just hoped he would make tenure first.

Gansey’s warehouse is more cluttered than Adam remembers. There’s the usual pile of dowsing rods and EMF readers, but there’s also what looks like a deconstructed nuclear reactor. Adam gives it a wide berth.

“Can I help you?” a faint voice asks. It belongs to a pale man sitting at a cluttered desk. A phone starts ringing; he ignores it.

“Yeah, uh. I’m looking for Gansey - Richard.”

“This way.”

Gansey and Ronan have their heads buried in the back of the probably-nuclear reactor. Adam coughs. Gansey hits his head when he jumps.

“Adam!” he says gleefully. “You came back.”

“Kinda had to,” Adam admits. “But also, we saw a real ghost yesterday. This - us - could work again.”

Gansey beams, while Ronan scowls behind him, and the phone rings again.

“Noah!” Ronan snaps. “We’re paying you to answer that.”

The apparent receptionist picks up the phone. “Uh-huh? Nino’s? Yeah, yeah. We’ll take two larges. Sausage and avocado. Bye.”

He hangs up. “There’s a ghost at Nino’s Pizza.”

\---

Blue’s whole family are psychics; you would think that would make her better equipped at dealing with the supernatural, but mostly it just makes her pissy. Every minute she’s dealing with this spirit is one where she’s not making tips. The so-called “Ghost Experts” are not helping her mood either. The bespectacled one is yammering on about ‘class three apparitions’ and ‘ectoplasmic residue’ and practically kissing the other two. Blue just wants the ghost to leave, she doesn’t really care what it’s made of.

The ghost is currently hovering half in the main ovens and the angry looking one is aiming a device at it. There’s a stream of red light that wraps around the ghost. The others fire their guns, but either the ghost is stronger than them or they’re not as expert as they claim, because it breaks free and goes shrieking away into the oven.

Blue stares. “Alright. You have to show me how you did that.”

The bed is the first thing Blue notices; at least one of these idiots sleeps in here, surrounded by all this equipment. Then she sees the map.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Gansey says, noting her interest. “It’s my pride and joy.”

“It’s the only thing he truly loves,” Ronan sneers, manhandling their packs back onto a shelf.

“I believe it can help explain much of the recent paranormal activity,” Gansey continues, unperturbed. “Would you like to aid us in our research, Ms Sargent?”

“It’s Blue,” she says. “And hell yeah, I’m in.”

\---

Noah makes a point of leaving whenever Ronan tests his machines. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Ronan, but he doesn’t trust Ronan. He can see the fruits of his labors though, and the engineer is impressive. Anything you can dream of he can make.

They get a call about a ghost on a farm in the next valley.

“I know this place,” Blue says, as they pack all their gear into Gansey’s orange Camaro. “It’s supposed to be cursed.”   
Noah shivers and Gansey says, “Excellent.”

Jesse Dittley’s farm definitely looks like it should be cursed, and the apparition of a screaming Welsh woman fits the aesthetic perfectly. Noah tries to stay out of the way as the others wrestle with her, but she’s strong. She breaks free of Ronan’s proton stream, which goes wild. It lashes around Noah’s middle, and he has time to say, ‘oops,’ before he’s being sucked into the containment unit on Ronan’s backpack.

Noah’s not sure how long he stays in there. He gets caught in a cycle of reliving his own death and loses count after the first dozen.

When he emerges into the air again he’s greeted by Gansey’s notebook and a barrage of recording equipment. Without even thinking, he sweeps it aside, and it’s only after hearing the sharp sound of glass breaking that he remembers to rein himself in.

“Sorry about that,” he says. “Did you catch the ghost?”

\---

Ronan can’t believe this. A ghost of his very own to experiment on; this is like Christmas. Plus they managed to wrangle the mad woman’s ghost, which means his containers work on non-malevolent and malevolent spirits, and he can see exactly how to adjust the packs to ensure accuracy and efficiency. He’s itching to tinker.

Gansey is taking notes as Noah recounts his experiences as a ghost, and Blue and Adam are sharing a look.

“This is wrong,” Blue says. “There hasn’t been a sighting like this my whole life, and now there are three in a week? Something’s rotten in the state of Denmark.”

But the question is what? Ronan leaves Gansey and Adam to the metaphysical discussion, and starts fiddling with one of his new inventions.

Noah drifts over and pokes at the container he’d been trapped in. “You did good with these,” he says.

“Wait ‘til you see what else I got,” Ronan grins.

The ground floor of Monmouth has been devoted to testing, and Ronan takes his new toys through their paces. Newly armed, they load up the Pig and head out of town. Gansey and Adam have determined that all the sightings have been on a ley line, and just out of town there’s a place where two of them cross.

“It’s got an official name,” Blue says as they drive, “but everyone just calls it Cabeswater. Kids said you’d get supernatural powers if you stayed there overnight, but no one ever made it.”

“I did,” Adam says softly.

There’s silence.

“Hardcore, Parrish.”

“Stay focused,” Gansey warns. “The ley line won’t go easy on mistakes.”

\---

Gansey has believed in the paranormal ever since he died. His heart had stopped, and then, by the power of the ley line and a ghost on it, been restarted. He’d written his thesis on ley lines, all the while continuing his investigations into apparitions and spirits. Finding Adam and Ronan, fellow believers, had been a blessing; this was the work he was meant to be doing.

The forest looms ahead of them. It’s just trees under a partly cloudy sky, but it seems ominous. The EMF reader in his hand buzzes wildly. They step into the trees and immediately everything goes silent.

“What the-” Ronan starts.

They’re moving cautiously forward, packs up and armed, when  _ something _ comes screaming out of the woods straight at them. They fire, miss, and the bug-shaped thing hits Adam in the chest.

“No!” Gansey screams, rushing to his side as Adam crumples.

He’s pushed back a moment later as Adam begins to glow green and slowly rise into the air.

“That- that’s not normal,” Ronan says.

“Thank you.” The words come from Adam, but it’s not Adam’s voice. “I needed a body, and you brought me the perfect one. With his sacrifice, the ley lines will wake and the age of ghosts will begin!” The spirit possessing Adam begins to chant in Latin.

“Wow, what a dick,” Blue says. “Ronan, will it hurt Adam if we light this ghost up?”

“In theory, no,” Ronan says.

“Theory’s not good enough,” Gansey yells over the rising wind. He hurls himself forward. “Take me instead!”

He can hear Blue and Ronan cursing behind him, but he doesn’t care; all he can think about is keeping Adam safe.

The spirit laughs. “I forgot how foolish mortals were. Alright, I accept.”

He descends to the ground and in a flash of green leaves Adam and heads for Gansey.

“Now!” Ronan shouts.

He blasts away with both of his proton guns and when the spirit falters and heads towards him, Blue lets loose the full force of her proton pack.

Silence reigns again.

Ronan crows, “Take that, fuckweasel!”

\---

Business isn’t booming, but they cover a lot of territory, so they’re kept plenty busy. Ronan, Adam, and Noah have taken off to deal with a poltergeist on the Aglionby College campus - though they all suspected it was just students - and Gansey and Blue are holding down the fort when the phone rings. Gansey is closer, but his hands are full with a case of plutonium, so Blue dances around him to answer.

“Ghostbusters,” she says, winking at Gansey’s groan of ‘Group for the Study of Beings from Spectral Realms.’

“Uh huh. Uh huh. Litchfield House you said? Alright, we’ll be right out Mr. Cheng.”   


Gansey’s already gathering up their things and Blue starts humming as they head out to the Pig.

“Who you gonna call?” she sings as they drive off.


End file.
